Angel in Disguise
by flora.a.bloom
Summary: a young angel called flora gets sent to earth with the Winx to save A boy named Helia along with the specialists ... because their being influenced by their girlfriends..choosing the bad side over the good one. will flora be able to handle the drama and school? what happen when she starts to fall in love with a human which is completely forbidden,and...defeat the angels of darkness
1. Chapter 1

some people say , that a person knows whats right and whats wrong , knows that he/she should give up on the person who gives them a bad vibe; a bad influence

people also say that a person can change for the better by finding himself/herself by their own

well let me just tell you that ... THEIR WRONG!

little do they know that there is a small world filled with many beautiful angels and every single one of them helps a normal human being find himself and makes him choose the good side over the bad one

young angels get trained by their teachers and stop at the age of 16 and nail their angel wings , to start working on the tasks that were given to them by the queen of angels... she was sweet , beautiful , and mature ... loved by everyone

let me tell you a story about a young angel called Flora who reached the age of sixteen , and was forced to do a task that changed her entire life and destiny

 **Flora P.O.V**

i woke up to the sound of music playing by the harp, as usual since it was part of the mourning routine

then something hit me...

TODAY IS THE DAY I FREAKIN' FINISH SCHOOL AND BECOME A REAL , OFFICIAL ANGEL

i dashed to the ceremony wearing my white princess gown **( no she isn't a princess , the dress looks like a princess's gown XD )**

'' i am happy to announce that from this day and on the class of 2016 has graduated from angel school ... off to become real angels with real responsibilities ... everyone stand at the top of the stairs under the rainbow and raise you hands when i tell you to do so" miss Faragonda , the principal of angel school said

i walked to the top of the stairs , nervously , accompanied by my friends , the winx club ( bloom, stella, musa, Aisha ,and techna )

 **( if you want Roxy to be in this story then please tell me in the reviews or you can private message me )**

as i was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for the teachers call ... i started thinking about ... well, life

all my life i was this small , innocent girl who had to responsibilities whatsoever , with my friends , having no care in the world but ... here i am now ... standing on top off the rainbow stairs where we get our wings which makes us official angels with many responsibilities

'' everyone, hands up please'' said miss Faragonda , smiling

i raised my trembling hands up in the air while looking at the rest of the winx .. they were nervous too

then , suddenly , the rainbow divided its rays among us making our wings appear on our backs

the winx and i went to my room and had a sleepover , celebrating us becoming real angels

 **the next day:**

Me and winx club were sent to Miss Faragonda's office , having no idea of what we did wrong

'' Winx , the queen chose a task for you already, now i know you became angels yesterday and this task we are giving might be hard and may take a while , but we have faith in you , since we believe you guys can make a difference in this world '' she said

''its okay Miss, we are ready for any task ... 'cause we know that from now on humans and the world itself are our main priorities'' said musa

'' okay, so there are these six young boys that go by the names; Helia, Sky , Brandon , Nabu , Riven , and Timmy ... these boys are being influenced by their new girlfriends ... and let me just tel you that something about these girls don't seem right...so i need you to be careful , moving on, you have to attend the school called ; Gardenia High... you have to attend this school as normal human beings , I'm going to give each one of you a necklace his has angel wings on them , once you want your wings to disappear , touch the necklace and say: rainbow ray ... and vise versa'' said Miss.F

'' when will we be leaving ?'' asked Stella

'' you guys will be leaving tomorrow morning so you better start packing your stuff now '' she answered

and so we did

 **the next day:**

we woke up to the sound of the harp and gathered our stuff to leave, we said our good byes to our family and friends, then we left

gardenia high here we come ...

 _ **hey guyssss ..im back and its about to get ugly**_

 _ **so i know this a short chapter but i need to update or publish something soon or else you guys would think i was dead**_

 _ **i hoped you liked this chapter , and since its summer right now i promise i will start being active and update soon**_

 _ **as for my story " a complicated world " many people started thinking that i forgot or gave up on that story . i didn't . I'm just having some writers block with the story but it will be updated soon hopefully**_

 _ **feel free to review and private message me**_

 _ **don't forget to follow and favorite 'cause I'm really proud f this story and the things that are about are really dramatic so even though this chapter isn't so attention grabbing, the others will be**_

 _ **have a nice day 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Elsa659 : thank you :)**

 **-purplelover188 : thank you ... still waiting for your thoughts on the story ;)**

 **-Maddywinx4eva : thank you so much :)**

 **-lovebooks200426 : here you go :)**

 **-guest : thank you ... as for roxy I'm not sure . I'm gonna have a poll soon so the most votes will determine if there will be roxy or not**

 **-Awardjones : thank you , I'm going to have poll soon which will determine if there will be a roxy or not**

 **-Coolbutrazywriter : thank you so much ;) hope you like this chapter**

 _ **thank you for reviewing guys , it means a lot ;)**_

Gardenia High here we come...

 _ **Flora POV**_

so after we went to our house , which was a large two story house that miss.F got us ... we went to bed early , since tomorrow , was out first day of human school .. do they even call it that ?

 _the next day :_

me and the girls woke up to an ''alarm'' which was horrible because usually we used to wake up to the sound of the harp which was so peaceful making us wake up calmly but today... noooooo

anyways i wore a white crop top which had the peace sign written on it in black ... with black shorts and black converse . stella wore a yellow top which said '' contagious love '' written in black and skinny blue jeans and yellow converse . Bloom wore a blue top with white jeans and white converse . Tecna wore a green top that said '' fab'' written in purple with black ripped jeans and black converse .Aisha wore a purple crop top that said '' dance'' which was written in violate with galaxy leggings an purple converse . must wore a red crop top with black shorts and black converse

as we entered the halls of the school ... negative thoughts clouded my mind ...

what if we don't fit in ?

what if we don't succeed in saving the boys ?

w'll disappoint the queen and miss.F ...

and i won't let that happen!

my thoughts were interrupted by a group of boys whistling at us and giving us flirty winks

they were a group of 7 ... and by the looks of it ... i think they are a team for some kind of sports , since they are all wearing matching uniforms

'' hey there... my name is Jonas and I'm the captain of the basketball team , my friends and I noticed that you guys are new here so we wanted to shown you around school and... by the way the whistling and winks were just a way to get your attention , I'm sorry '' jonas said while smiling

Honestly , Jason is so freakin' cute ... his short blonde hair , and light blue eyes , and a fair complexion and he was tall and had a well-built , muscular body

'' nahhh... its okay , my name is flora and the are my best-friends , stella , bloom , aisha , tecna , and musa'' i said while smiling

'' well hi there, these are my best-friends .. Luke , Dante , Roy, Zack , and Nick '' he said introducing me to his friends

Luke had dark brown hair that ended above his shoulders in a bit , and he had green eyes and a white complexion

Dante had short orange hair that was cut into spiky fridges and he had brown chestnut eyes and a fair complexion

Roy had blonde hair , brown eyes , and a tan complexion ( you all know Roy )

Zack had light brown hair and blue eyes and a white complexion

and lastly , Nick had back hair that ended above his shoulders but shorter than Luke's in bit and he also had a white complexion

after we said our greetings and got to know each other we became best-friends instantly

while we were laughing and talking during lunch , a group of six boys entered the cafeteria , giving me some sort of vibe

'' hey jason, who are those boys ? '' i asked , pointing at them

'' oh , call them selfs the specialists , but stay away from them 'cause they are bad news , nobody knows what has gotten into them , they have changed so much since last year , they were nice , kind , loved , popular and ... good . But now , they changed to being mean , rude , stubborn and ... bad . However , they are still popular '' he answered

and then instantly , me and the girls looked at each other , realizing that those boys are the guys Miss.F talked about

we all took a moment to look at them

( im not going to describe because you guys already know how they look )

and a blue haired guy caught my attention ( season 4-5-6-7 hair cut )

and we actually had a moment , there was this moment when we looked into each others eyes for a minute until he broke it

with the specialists , helia's POV

as me and the guys entered the cafeteria , i noticed a certain brunette and her girl friends starting at us , but the brunette caught my attention for some reason

as we sat down at our regular table me and the guys started talking about soccer and stuff , I'm the captain ...

'' hey guys , who are those girls over there ?'' i asked pointing to the group i was talking about earlier

'' i don't know dude , i guess they are new , but they are HOT'' said my friend riven

'' yea they sure are , but ,don't forget we have girlfriends'' said Timmy

i have a girlfriend called Melanie

timmy : Lyla

Riven : Amy

Brandon : Lisa

Sky : Joan

Nabu : sally

- Melissa is tall ,and she has a white complexion she also has blonde wavy hair that ends on her waist and she has blue eyes

\- Lyla has dark brown straight hair that ends on her waist , green eyes and a fair complexion 

\- Amy has wavy orange hair that ends on her shoulders , brown eyes , and a fair complexion 

\- Lisa has black curly hair that ends on her shoulders , green eyes , and a tan complexion

\- Joan has brown straight hair that ends below her shoulders in a bit and has black eyes and a fair complexion

\- sally has black straight hair that ends on her waist and blue eyes , and a dark complexion 

anyways Melissa is a great girl who showed me how to live life and to waste my time on school , work , or stuff like that , she makes me do stuff that are fun and makes me laugh and have fun of once , like stealing some items from a market , throwing water balloons at people from my building , steal a babies candy and stuff like that , now i know, that these doings aren't THAT bad , but , i wasn't like this before , i cared about others feelings , family , friends , school , but now all i care about is torturing people and having fun , but something inside me tells me to stop but i ignore it and contine

i wonder if the boys feel it too ...

i looked back to see the new girls , well specifically the brunette ... she was talking to jason , laughing and then she looked at me and we stared into each others eyes ... was it wrong to say that she has the most beautiful emerald green eyes that i have ever seen ?

Later that day : 

**flora POV**

we entered our apartment , and we were so bored , and we r thing about what should we do later one

'' ohhh , i have and idea , lets meet our neighbors , i mean , who knows , maybe w'll stay here for a long time until the mission is over '' stella said

'' yeah , i agree , it would be nice to pay them a visit '' said musa

and so we went to the apartment next door , still wearing the same outfit from earlier , and then bloom knocked on the door

the door opened revealing a guy with midnight blue hair that was cut into fridges

oh my freakin' gosh

its the boy from earlier in school

 _ **Helia POV**_

oh my freakin' gosh

its the girl from earlier today in school


	3. Chapter 3

_**GUYS READ BELOW ITS IMPORTANT :**_

 _ **Okay guys before you read chapter 3 ...**_

 _ **I MADE AN EPISODE STORY**_

 _ **go read them please : "My Heart Is Made Up On You" and "Mission Failed"**_

 _ **and if anyone is a fan of Miraculous : Tales of LadyBug and Cat Noir ... I made a fanfic about them so go check it out if you like**_

 ** _Moving on :_**

 _ **-Lovebooks200426**_

 ** _-Xdaniekje : Thanks! Hope you like this chapter_**

 _ **-ProudWeirdo1213 : Well you don't have to wait anymore ! Hope you like this chapter , and thank you**_

 _ **-Rockmantick : Hope you like this one 2**_

 _ **-S : Thanks , and no its not ALL about flora and Helia , but its Mainly about them**_

 _ **-Jaw Dropper : Here you go!**_

 _ **\- Megan Kartse : Thanks bae!**_

 _ **-sreelakhmi : Thank you ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for reviewin** **g**_

 _Now on with the story !_

* * *

 **Flora's POV** :

"Hey" i said smiling , gotta make a good impression

" Save it we don't want to hear your babbling " said a guy with magenta hair

So after what i have heard in school today ...

The guy with blue hair that is cut into spiky fridges was Helia

The guy with Magenta hair , Riven

Orange hair , Timmy

Brown short hair , brandon

Brown long braided hair , Nabu

Blonde hair , sky

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed " Said Musa , smirking ...

And riven gave her a death glare

" Lets just ignore that , Hi guys my name is stella and I'm..." Stella said

Although she was interrupted by a yawn

" Keep talking , I always yawn when I'm interested " Brandon said , grinning

And just like that , all the guys bursted out into full laughter

Damn , their girlfriends must have influenced them , _bad_

"Well since your already here , i suppose you could go in for a while " Helia said, looking at me expressionless

I guess he still has some good in him , and i feel like the others do too ... They are just better at hiding it , well except Timmy , he has been drooling over Tecna for 10 years , at least thats how it felt ...

We were already sitting in their living room , awkwardness filled the air

I glanced over at Helia , who was staring at me ... It was like he was trying to me read me , like he wants to get to know me , just by looking at me with those big blue eyes of his , I smiled at him , hoping he would do the same ...Sadly , he didn't , he just ignored me and went back to watching TV

Well that didn't go well...

My phone beeped , meaning i have got a new message ...and it was from...Jason

Me and Jason got really close today , he is kind of one my closest friends

"Meet me 2mrw , Starbucks , after school ?" ~ Jason da Bae

" Ummm. Sure , why not?" ~ Flora da Bootyful darling

 **(A/N : BAHAHAH ! Bootyful )**

" who were you texting? huh Flora " I broke out of my trance once Brandon said those words

" Ummm... Jason" I said , waiting to see his reaction

" Ugh ! I hate Jason and his squad , they are our competition in school , their popularity level is just like ours , but the only difference is , they are goodie goodies , unlike us"

" you know ... being a good kid isn't a bad thing " I said , trying to convince them out of the influence they are in

 _ **Helia's POV :**_

This girl ... Flora , isn't like the other girls i have met , and i mean that as a good thing , and a bad thing ... good because she was still innocent , gullible , and shy ... which makes her kind of cute .However, its also a bad thing because , She is an open book , she isn't confident enough to handle the people in our school , especially now that she is one of jason's friends ... But oh well ... Not like i care anyways

Melanie was so different then her , they are COMPLETELY different ... Melanie is wild , fierce , energetic , and most of all...Bad

" Hey , I'm thirsty can you please tell me where the cups are ?" i heard Flora say

" In the kitchen , duh" I said with an annoying expression on my face

" Okay..." She said , embarrassed

She went into the kitchen , and i almost fell bad for her , and that happens rarely , by the way

 _ **Flora's POV :**_

I went into the kitchen and started searching for the cups ... Thank god , the cabinet was transparent , because if it wasn't , i would've been searching for hours ... However, It was too high for me to reach

I started jumping up , and down so i could reach them but i couldn't

" Need any help shortie ?" a person said behind me

I turned to see none other than Helia

" I'm not a shortie " I said while playfully glaring at him

He reached over the cabinet , and got me a cup , with ease , what the hell!?

" You can thank me later shortie " he said and then left

"ugh!"

* * *

 _ **The next day , after school :**_

" Hey , you made it!"

"Hey Jason , and yea i did " I said smiling

" Umm , do you want anything to drink ?"

" Just a chocolate mocha please "

" A chocolate mocha for the most beautiful lady coming right up" he said, as i laughed

We spend the rest of the day talking about school and life . if i wasn't an angel , i would have totally dated him

We were strolling down the neighborhood , telling each other some cheesy pickup lines

"Hahah, funny one " i said , laughing

"hey flora...?" Jackson said , nervously

"yeah" i said smiling

He started getting close to me , and he held one of my hands in his , intertwining our fingers together

"I just wanted to tell you that..."

"Hey , funny seeing you here " Jackson was but off by none other than Helia...

But this time he wasn't alone , there was this girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes , she was really pretty , she was that kind of girl that everyone wants to be ... She looked exactly like Barbie!

"Allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend , Melanie"

 _ **Hope you like it guys , sorry it was short , it wasn't that good but things will get better soon**_

 _ **And please check out my episode stories "My Heart Is Made Up On You" and "Mission Failed''**_

 _ **Don't forget to review , follow and favorite**_

 _ **~xox**_


End file.
